Tourner la page
by Arwandar
Summary: Misaki est toujours hanté par la mort de ses parents, encore plus à l'arrivé de la date anniversaire.


Bonjour tout le monde!

Je publie aujourd'hui ma premiere fanfiction, une jolie petite histoire qui vous plaira j'espere^^

Initialement, il devait y avoir un lemon à la fin, mais je ne suis pas sure d'arriver à le rediger... Alors je commence par la publier comme cela, et puis si certains le demandent, je tenterais de l'ecrire

Bonne lecture!

PS: comme c'est la première fois que je publie, j'aimerais bien avoir quelques retours, positifs ou négatifs...

* * *

« Chut, tout va bien... Calme-toi... »

Misaki continua à pleurer dans son sommeil, inquiétant davantage Akihiko, qui tentait de le réveiller sans réussite depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Misaki, réveille-toi ! »

Akihiko secoua doucement son colocataire, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Misaki se mit à parler :

« Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute ! Je suis désolé »

Akihiko commença à comprendre, Misaki devait rêver de la mort de ses parents, mais cela ne l'aida pas à réveiller. Désespéré de le voir dans cet état, il le serra contre lui, espérant le rassurer. Misaki se calma quelque peu, sans pour autant s'arrêter de pleurer ou se réveiller. Akihiko retenta sa chance.

« S'il te plaît, Misaki, réveille-toi ! »

La légère secousse qui accompagna ces derniers fit enfin ouvrir les yeux à Misaki, qui se serra davantage contre Akihiko, toujours en pleurant.

« Allez calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y étais pour rien...

-Je sais...

-Non, tu refuses de savoir, on a beau te le dire, tu tiens toujours responsable de leur mort, n'est-ce pas ?

-N'en parlons plus s'il te plaît... Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner. »

Misaki se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il cuisina sans enthousiasme, puis mangea en silence. Une fois la vaisselle faite, il prit son sac et déclara à l'attention d'Akihiko :

« Je sors, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais surement tard.

-Tu vas où ? »

Misaki sortit sans donner de réponse.

La journée se passa normalement pour Akihiko, qui sans avoir totalement oublié l'incident du matin, n'y repensa plus. Il commença à se demander où était parti son amant quand il s'aperçut que celui n'était pas rentré pour dîner.

Passé minuit, il tenta de l'appeler, mais tomba directement sur sa boîte vocale.

Le lendemain matin, Misaki n'était toujours pas rentré. Akihiko était vraiment inquiet. Quand le téléphone sonna, vers 10h, il se précipita dessus, espérant de tout cœur que ce soit Misaki, mais même si la voix qui le salua ressemblait à celle de son obsession. Pour la 1ere fois sa vie, Akihiko fut dessus d'entendre la voix de Takahiro.

« Salut, Usagi, ça tombe que ce soit toi qui réponde, je voulais te parler, je voulais déjà t'appeler avant hier, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il sa passe ?

-Misaki va bien ?

-Il n'est pas rentré depuis hier matin, et il ne m'a pas dit où il allait...

-Eh merde, j'aurais vraiment du te prévenir...

-Me prévenir à propos de quoi ? Tu sais où est Misaki ?

-J'en ai une petite idée... Hier, c'était la date anniversaire de l'accident, et aujourd'hui celle de leur mort... Misaki a dû être bizarre ces derniers jours, non ?

-Où est-il ? Je vais le chercher !

-Il doit être sur leur tombe, il y va tous les ans, pour leur demander pardon je pense...

-Tu ne vas pas avec lui ?

-J'ai tourné la page, un jour il le fera aussi.

-Je vais le retrouver, il ne doit pas rester seul dans un moment pareil !

-Cela ne sert... bip bip »

Akihiko avait déjà raccroché. Il savait où se trouvait la ville natale des Takahashi, et était décidé à aller retrouver son amour. Il monta dans sa voiture, et roula sans s'arrêter jusqu'à une petite ville, à l'est de Tokyo. Il finit par se retrouver devant le temple. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, cherchant fébrilement Misaki, et avisant une vieille femme, lui demanda si elle l'avait vu :

« Le malade ? Il vient tous les ans, avec ce regard fou ! Oui il est là, comme d'habitude... 2eme rangée, tout au fond »

Akihiko courut jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué, et finit par trouver Misaki agenouillé devant une stèle. Au vu de la couche de neige accumulée sur ses vêtements, il devait être là depuis un bon moment.

« Misaki.»

Il aurait été derrière une statue, ça n'aurait rien changé. Misaki ne bougea pas. Akihiko s'avança jusqu'à contourner la stèle pour faire à Misaki. Celui-ci avait les joues rougies, par le froid et par les pleurs surement. Il semblait à présent calmé, mais toujours triste, comme s'il portait le mal du monde sur son dos. Il était tellement pris dans sa contemplation de la stèle qu'il ne remarqua pas Akihiko, qui l'appela de nouveau. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, ce dernier vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Misaki, avec l'intention de le secouer, mais le simple poids de la main fit chuter Misaki, qui ne tenait en équilibre que par un miracle. Son visage tomba dans la neige avec un petit bruit mat. Akihiko s'agenouilla précipitamment en s'apercevant de l'absence de réaction de Misaki et le retourna sur le dos. Il remarqua tout de suite le front brulant de Misaki. Affolé, il le prit dans ses bras, se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie, avec la ferme intention de le conduire dans l'hôpital le plus proche, dont il demanda la direction à la vieille femme dans le temple. Elle lui indiqua une ville peu éloignée, et s'en retourna nettoyer en marmonnant. Akihiko déposa son trésor sur le siège passager avec beaucoup de douceur. Il lui semblait que la fièvre ne cesser d'augmenter. Toujours aussi affolé, il le plus rapidement qu'il put, et entra avec un Misaki inconscient dans les bras en trombe dans les urgences, qui étaient heureusement quasiment vides. Un médecin prit rapidement en charge Misaki.

Akihiko faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente, maudissant tout ce qui faisait tant de mal à son amour : la mort, l'inconscience que son frère avait eu pour une fois, la météo, sa propre incapacité à comprendre que son amant n'allait pas bien. Il avait l'impression que Misaki était si fragile. Certes, il faisait toujours beaucoup d'efforts et donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même, sa bonne humeur faisait trop souvent oublier à ses proches sa détresse, ses limites, ses remords quant à la mort de ses parents, son impression d'être un poids pour tout le monde.

Quand le médecin revint voir Akihiko, il avait un visage soucieux.

« Monsieur, votre ami a une pneumonie, consécutive à un séjour prolongé dans le froid, pour cela, nous pouvons le soigner, il ne devrait pas garder de séquelle. Mais nous pensons qu'il fait de la dépression, et qu'il avait peut-être l'intention d'en finir : il a des éraflures très prononcées sur les poignets, comme fait avec une pierre… Etiez-vous au courant ? »

Akihiko eut le souffle coupé. Son Misaki allait aussi mal, et lui n'avait rien vu. Il maudit de nouveau la bonne humeur apparente de son amant.

« Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué, et son frère ne m'en a jamais parlé. Cela pourrait-il être lié à l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents ?

-Peut-être, néanmoins, il serait préférable qu'il voie un spécialiste. Il est dans la chambre 372, dans l'aile ouest.

-Merci »

La première chose à laquelle pensa Akihiko en voyant Misaki dans son grand lit blanc, c'est qu'il semblait perdu entre les instruments de mesure, puis qu'il était si pale, malgré le sourire qu'il affichait.

« Usagi, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, j'allais rentrer, je me suis juste endormi…, commença le plus jeune.

-Imbécile ! »

Akihiko eut un soudain accès de colère en voyant Misaki si gentil, cachant aussi bien sa souffrance aux autres. Il résista à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, à cause principalement de la perfusion que portait son amant.

« Ne recommence jamais ça ! cria-t-il. Je ne veux pas te perdre, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Je suis désolé !

-Pourquoi as-tu tenté de te tuer ? Tu te sens si mal que ça ? J'aurais pu t'écouter…

-Je suis désolé !

-Arrête avec tes «je suis désolé ». Putain de merde, sois un peu égoïste, et parles moi quand ça va pas, demande moi de l'aide. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à tout porté tout seul… »

La voix d'Akihiko se brisa sur la fin. Le sourire de Misaki s'était éteint, et ses yeux menaçaient à présent de déverser leur trop plein de larmes.

« Pardon Misaki, je n'aurais pas dû t'engueuler comme ça, mais j'ai eu si peur, je t'aime tellement, tu es devenu ma vie, je hais vraiment te voir dans un tel état.

-Pardonne moi, je n'ai pensé qu'a moi, à me culpabilité…

-Tu n'es pas coupable, ce n'est pas ta faute, et je te le répèterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais tu finiras par le comprendre. Alors s'il te plait ne recommence jamais ça. Je t'aime.

-Je crois que… je t'aime aussi. »

Akihiko dut résister à l'envie brutal de le violer sur place, tant la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son amant lui avait réchauffé le cœur, et tant il était beau.

Misaki put sortir de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. Akihiko avait refusé de le laisser seul. Pour le moment, ils s'savouraient le silence dans la voiture. Ils savaient beaucoup parlé pendant le début de convalescence de Misaki, ils avaient mis leur cœur à nu. Misaki avait découvert un Akihiko différent de l'écrivain pervers, très sensible, avec un pouvoir d'empathie immense. Il avait commencé à avoir confiance en cet homme, et assumer presque leur relation, au point de l'appeler par son nom. Certes il rougissait toujours aux « je t'aime » mais il répondait, avec néanmoins beaucoup de réserve et des peut être.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, Misaki le trouva différent. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Akihiko l'avait choisi, outre le quartier huppé. Sa simplicité moderne et chaude correspondait parfaitement au caractère de son propriétaire. Il réalisa le plaisir qu'il avait d'y revenir, la place qu'Akihiko avait pris dans sa vie : il était devenu un point de repère, un refuge aussi ces derniers jours. Finalement, il s'avoua la chose la plus importante : il aimait Akihiko.

Alors, tandis que ce dernier le portait jusqu'à sa chambre, pour qu'il se repose, il se décida, et l'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'il initiait un baiser. Akihiko lui laissa l'initiative. Misaki commença à y prendre du plaisir, et la fougue prit bientôt la place de la timidité primitive. Akihiko le déposa sur le lit avec beaucoup de douceur, puis s'allongea à côté de lui. Misaki se coula contre lui, et ils s'endormirent rapidement, fatigué par la route pour l'un, et par les émotions pour l'autre.


End file.
